


Amortentia

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABC Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Viktor Would recognize that smell anywhere.





	Amortentia

The sweet scent of Lavender, Vanilla, and old books assaults his nose. The sweet smell should have brought a smile to his face, but instead he found himself fighting away a frown. This scent brought so many fond memories, left his heart racing in excitement, and yet again they were tarnishing it. This never used to bother him though, many of his fans had scent him sweets smelling faintly of this and although the intent was bad he never used to become this angry.

Viktor was angry, and the bubbling rage was hard to tamp down in front of this inappropriate reporter. What was this woman thinking, risking her entire career for a chance to trick him. Thinking she could get away with this. It didn't matter how subtle the amortentia potion was, once someone truly knew what their true love smelled like the potion was a pale comparison, a reminder of that person. A tease.

Maybe if he had gotten the girl he wouldn't be so angry over all the drugging attempts. Maybe if he had gotten to return home after this interview to a wild tangle of hair and a soothing voice asking about his day he wouldn't want to shove those biscuits down his interviewers throat and watch her choke on them. The fact of the matter was, he didn't get the girl, he was going home to an empty house, and all that smell was doing was reminding him of what he lost.

Sometimes he wished he never entered that tournament in his final year at school. Wished he used the excuse that both his schoolwork and his career kept him too busy to compete. Maybe if he hadn't met her he would have found time to find someone else. Not knowing you missed your shot seemed preferable at times. If he hadn't found her maybe the leggy blonde across from him wouldn't have needed a love potion to try and get his attention. 

His eyes flick away from the reporter and eye the cookies again. They don't really look bad, they look soft and inviting and the temptation to give in and eat one is there. 'Would it really be so bad?' he wonders reaching out a hand to grab one, ignoring the way his companions eyes widen in excitement as he does so. He knows the potion is in here, he knows this isn't real love, but this is the closest he is going to get now.


End file.
